


Up All Night

by EntreNous



Series: The Wrong Guy [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard for Xander to enjoy the afterglow when Angel's already headed into another round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

Xander gasped as he came, just before Angel grunted and snapped his hips forward one final time.

They fell over, tangled up from the hands-and-knees pose into a heap. Angel mumbled something and drew his teeth across the back of Xander’s neck. Then he bit and licked there until Xander squirmed underneath him.

“Okay. Very much lying in the wet-spot here,” Xander said at last.

“Oh, Christ,” Angel sighed. “Can’t we just lie here for two seconds?”

“Fine, fine. Lying here.”

A few moments passed. When Angel shifted them, they ended up with Xander splayed on his belly, with Angel on top and still inside of him.

“Mmmm,” Angel murmured. He stroked Xander’s side, back and forth, back and forth, until his hips jerked forward just a bit.

“Oh, no,” Xander said suddenly. “No, no, no. I’m all about falling asleep right now, not heading into round three. No way can this be natural. Did you take something, or--”

“You should be glad,” was all Angel said before he hitched Xander’s legs forward and started another slow ride.

Xander tried not to whimper, or picture himself laid out on a dissecting plate like a frog.

“Oh, fuck,” Angel whispered in his ear before he bit the lobe. “Still so tight. Fuck, baby.” He moved his hips in tight little twists, and Xander could almost time the rotation based on the way the shivers hit him right on cue. “That’s right. Make those pretty little sounds.”

“Not that this isn’t nice,” Xander choked out finally. “But I have got a leg cramp like you wouldn’t --”

Angel growled. No words, but it was enough to make Xander shut his trap. Enough to make Xander just lie there when Angel flipped him over, threw Xander’s legs over his shoulders, and started to pump in and out with a groan.

“Jesus,” Xander panted. His cock was down for the count, but he kept getting bursting buzzes along his spine, and when Angel grabbed his ass and lifted him up to fuck him back and forth on his cock, Xander started to have those star-wipe type sweeps across his brain, leaving him blank and wide-eyed, jaw-dropped waiting to see what would happen next.

“Oh fuck, fuck yes,” Angel burst out finally. There was no part of Xander even on the mattress at that point, and for the umpteenth time, Xander acknowledged his very mixed feelings about Angel’s sessions with his newer, more ambitious personal trainer.

“My gorgeous bitch,” Angel said into Xander’s skin. He nuzzled there even as he kept up a punishing pace and his fingers dug into Xander’s ass. “Take it, that’s right, take it, oh _fuck_!”

When they hit the mattress that time, Angel bit Xander along his collarbone and chest before pretty much passing out on top of him.

“Angel?” Xander poked at him. “I’ve got to take a shower.”

“No,” Angel whispered in a cranky voice.

“Please, I’m like, head-to-toe spunk boy here,” Xander said urgently.

“Way to kill the mood,” Angel said as he at last moved enough so that Xander could scramble out from underneath him.

“That, my friend, was not a mood. That was a two-hour orgy of lust that will keep me from being unable to sit for, oh, _a week_.”

At that, Angel turned onto his back and grinned widely.

“Yeah, yeah,” Xander muttered as he headed for a shower. “You the big man.”

“Damn right,” Angel said as he gave a pleased stretch.


End file.
